ROOM 107
by darkshadow6
Summary: The story of a scientist working for Umbrella
1. Begining

Umbrella Lab   
Note: The scientists working for Umbrella work in this place this stroy takes place in room 107 where a researcher is fdoing research I worked hard on this story so don't flame it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My name is John Trove and this is Umbrella Research labs where many horrible experiments have taken place. Many bio weapons were created here a few by myself this is my story of the horror I lived threw unlike some of my fellow scientists I can still reaember it the first time I steped foot into room 107 my job was to study the T virus and the see what effect it had on some of the animals I was givin.   
John and another scientist step into room 107 John looks around the place where he will be working for the next six months." So this is the place where I will be working Mr. Birkin " John said." Yes it is o and before I forget here you go it's a hand gun " Birkin said." What will I need that for in a research lab" John said." Just take it and keep it on you at all times or you will regret it " Birkin said." Ok Birkin if you say so ." John said. John takes the gun and puts it in his pocket." Now the samples of the T virus are on the table over there also the experiments live behinde the glass so make sure they stay there " Birkin said.  
" Yes Mr. Birkin" John said." Good luck Trove " Birkin said. Birkin leaves the room. John grabs a sample of the T virus and enters the area behinde the glass he sees the dogs in a caged in area and some rats and birds in other cages . John opens the bird cage and grabs the wood pecker the other birds get pissed and peck him in the arm he pulls his arm out with the wood pecker in his hand ." Dam birds" John said. John takes a needel off the table and gives it a shot in the wing it screams and starts pecking at his hand." Why you little son of a bitch " John said.  
John hits the bird this makes it madder and it pecks his hand so hard it breaks his skin John runs into the area behinde the glass and stuffs it into the bird cage ." This aint good the stupid thing broke the skin I better head down to the infernermy to get it checked out" John said. John opens up the door and runs down the hall past two other scientists and into the medical room a docter is standing in the corner looking at his hand he turns around. His hand is wraped up .  
" Excuss me but would you check this one of the birds peck at it and I injected the T virus into it" John said." hmm how long has it been since you gave it the T virus " The docter said." Right after I gave it the shot" John said." No worrys but i'll have to check it out " The docter said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinda short huh well this is only chapie one next chapter we see what effect to T virus had on the bird 


	2. The little monster

Umbrella Lab   
  
This chapter we get to see the horror of the T virus and what happened to the bird  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
John enters the elevator with three other scientists one of them is holding a cup of coffe the elevator stops and they all exit and go threw the gate into the altar. " This place still creeps me out I wonder whats down there I can't even see the bottem" John said. A scientist looses his balence and falls off the altar he lets out a huge scream ." O my god !!" John said. John looks down and backs away slowly then rushes to the ladder climbs up and enters the door .  
He walks up the stairs and enters the mansion . John walks up the small steps . Two maids walk past him sweeping the floor ." I gotta find the dam kitchen starving to death" John said. John turns to the door and enters them he sees sevral employees eating there breakfest he looks up at the huge room he sees people walking on the floor above ." hmm looks great love the detail and design of the room" John said.  
John sits down and a maid sets down a plate of food." Thank you" John said. The maid just walks away." Bitch " John said.Some of the scientists laugh . John finishes his food and exits the dinning room then heads back to the altar where he sees Wesker. Wesker gives John a strange look then looks down at the altar agian John just heads back down to the labs.  
John enters room 107 and enters the testing area he looks into the bird cage his eyes widen he backs away the infected wood pecker has pinned another bird down and is jabing his beak into it's body holes are all over the birds stomach and head it screeches the wood pecker has no feathers and missing skin spots he hops around the cage very pissed off the other birds are dead hanging on the bars ethier in two pieces are with holes in their gut .   
John backs away." O my god ! " John said. John turns around the bird smashes threw the bars and is hoping mad after John it leaps at him barly missing John takes his gun out." Eat lead you little monster!!!!" John said . Three bullets hit the bird knocking it back the bird looks like road kill now ." I don't belive this is happening what was up with that bird did the virus make it insane " John said.  
John gets up still recovering from the shock and takes out a rat and injects the virus into it the rat seems to be calm and shows no hostile actions John puts it back then exits he sets his gun down and starts writing a report about the effect on the bird.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To becountinued well looks like the bird turned out to be a real mosnter how did you like this chapther 


	3. relaxation and rats

Umbrella labs  
  
if your wondering this story takes place in the 1960s o and yes we will see George Trevor eventully .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John wakes up in his chair with various Papers and reports in his arms he sets them on the table and gets up streches out and yawns." It took me half of the night to finish this stupid report " John said. John grabs the hand gun off of the table and puts it in his pocket then exits the room walking past sevral scientists somthing pounds on the door and lets out a moan it's on the other side of the medical room." What the " John said. John goes to open the door but hes pushed out of the way by a scientist .  
The scientist puts an high tech lock onto the door he waves his hand infront of the camra and a big click goes off the door is now electronicly locked." What the hell why did you push me you ass hole" John said." We had to lock thi door a uhhh experiment got out " The scientist said. John just turns around and walks into the next room he climbs the stairs and opens up the door then climbs the ladder." The mansion could be alot closer ! " John said. John enters the elevator it starts up." Now how am I going to spend my day off maybe a little walk aroudn the mansion and some fresh air i'll hit the bar I could use a good drink" John said. The elevator stops and John enters the altar he sees fences up near the edges.  
" So those idiots finally put up something to keep people from falling " Joh nsaid. John climbs the ladder and enters the mansion . He walks up the steps and goes threw the double doors and keeps walking. He reaches another door and enters it he looks down the lighted hallway ." hmmm what a nice design " John said. John walks all the way down the hall and enters a door he hears a piano palying and people talking. " This must be the place" John said. Wesker is near a statue in a room that is almost seperated from the bar he seems to be looking out the window.  
John grabs a drink and sits down listening  
to the moonlight sanata . a bit later.John walks out of the bar hes not drunk though and walks back to the main hall then goes outside the mansion and looks around then two people stop him." Sir your not allowed to leave the mansion without permission I am going to ask you step back inside or you will be shot" The guard said.John walks back in pissed off and annoyed.  
" Who do those basterd think they are o well i'll just go and rest on the balcony " John said. Joh nwalks upstairs and passes one door then goes into antoher he is now outside on the balcony he walks further and sits down some other people are also resting.hours pass John is sleeping. He wakes up to find that it's night time ." O my god I have to get back to the labs. John rushes to the labs and back to his room to find rats all over the floor crawling around every one of them infected. the rats are immune to the virus but will soon spread it if not taken care off.John plugs them with the hand gun most of them are dead one remain john steps on it." that was close" John said. 


End file.
